


Call my Name

by romanra_m_encoffee



Series: DCU meets Spellbound [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanra_m_encoffee/pseuds/romanra_m_encoffee
Summary: Ah, Gotham city. The perfect place to start over in. Well, that's what Caroline thought when she arrived at the airport. All she wants is to get away from the family business and her family for a while. Just to show them that she can make it on her own. But she never expected her plans for a smile life to go out the window when she bumped into the crime prince of Gotham himself.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader
Series: DCU meets Spellbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835347
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, Gotham city. The perfect place to start over. Well, that's what Caroline Nevermore thought as she made her way out of the airport. She took in a gulp of air as she made her way to where the taxis were. Seeing as it was her first time in the city, she decided she should venture and explore it for a bit before looking for a job. She flagged a taxi down and placed her luggage on the backseat before getting in. She told the driver where to go then took out her phone, the bright light of the screen illuminating her chili red orbs. She quickly texted her family that she landed and placed her phone on her lap. 

She looked through the window and watched as buildings, cars, and civilians passed by in a blur. She sighed and leaned her head on the glass. "Excuse me, ma'am?" She looked over at the driver, "Yes?" The driver cleared his throat as he looked at her through the mirror. "This is your first time in the city right?" Caroline nods and the driver smiled softly. "Well then, welcome to Gotham. Are you visiting?" Caroline shook her head and looked back out the window. "Just moved here. Though I'll be staying with a friend while i look for a place." The driver nods, "I have some advice for your safety. Try not to stay out too late, it gets dangerous out here." 

Caroline looked back at the driver, "Dangerous? How bad does it get?" the driver sighed, "pretty bad. But don't worry too much, we have Batman to protect us." Caroline nods and looks out the window once more. It was silent for the rest of the ride, with Caroline dozing off here and there. She woke up when she felt the car turning, and realized they reached her friend's house. She yawned, paid the driver, and got out of the car. As she made her way up the stairs, the door swung open. Caroline checked out her friend and snorted, "Damn Raven. You look like shit." Said friend had her long raven black hair up in a very messy bun, her already pale skin looked even paler, and the poor girl looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. 

"Oh shut up Caroline. Get your ass in before i leave you on the streets." Raven yawned as she made her way back into her house. Caroline followed and closed the door. She scanned the room before plopping down on the couch. She stretched and sighed, Raven made her way back into the living room with two cups of tea. She handed one to Caroline before turning on the TV. "How'd the flight go?", Caroline groaned and covered her eyes, "annoying. The turbulence was horrible, and now my back is stiff." Raven smiled a little and took a sip of her tea, "Well that sucks" she glanced over to Caroline, "Think you'll be able to sleep tonight with a stiff back?" 

Caroline just stared at the TV, "It's fine. I slept on the way here. I'll probably just stay up looking at the emails dad sent me earlier today." Raven nods as she drank more of her tea, and switched the channel to the news. The two watched the news as the newscast talked about the latest case of Batman taking the Joker back to Arkham Asylum. "The joker huh?" Caroline mumbled as she drank her tea. "He looks like that smiley emoji and Pennywise had a child." Raven bluntly stated, making Caroline cough on her tea. She puts down her cup as she looked over Raven. "What? It's true! Look at him. Look at his face! Is that supposed to make him look scary? Makes him look like a freaking dork. " Raven chuckled as she got up, "You done with that?" Caroline nods as she tried to stop herself from dying. Raven took her cup and disappeared into the with the two cups while Caroline watched the case in front of her. 

She took out her computer and laid down on the couch. Raven went back over to her and leaned on the couch, "You sure you don't want to leave those for the morning and come to bed?" Caroline looked up at her, "I told you, i slept on the way here. Plus, you need all the sleep you can get." Raven sighed and made her way up the stairs, leaving the entire first floor to Caroline. She smiled as she lowered the volume of the TV and logged into her computer. "Let's see what dad wants from me" she mumbled to herself as she opened up her email and scanned through the emails. "101 emails huh?" She looked at the time to see that it was almost 10 pm. She rubbed her eyes and got up, placing the computer on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. As she waited for the machine to brew her cup of that delicious caffeine, the face of Joker kept on replaying in her mind. She huffed out a laugh as she remembered what Raven said about him. She looked at the TV to see him on there once again but with a girl this time. She took her fresh cup of coffee and leaned on to the couch as she watched what was going on. She placed the coffee on the table and picked up her computer, knowing this is going to be a long night.

___

A loud bang went off, startling Caroline awake and making her fall on the ground with a thud. She groaned and slowly sat up. She blinked a few times and flopped back down on the floor, already feeling exhausted. She laid there for a few extra minutes before mustering the energy to get up. She dragged herself into the kitchen and found a note that Raven left her. She scanned over it as she made herself a cup of tea. She drank it in one swing and placed the cup in the sink, deciding to wash that cup and the half-empty cup of coffee later. 

She picked up her suitcase and went into Raven's room to get ready. She took out a burnt orange summer dress and a pair of slip-on black sneakers. She got dressed and then looked at her hair. She sighed and took up Raven's brush, "She wouldn't mind me ruining this right?" she said as she brushed out her long apricot hair. After styling it in her usual half up half down style, she puts on a salmon pink lip balm and walked out the room. She skipped down the stairs and cleaned up the living room and kitchen. She grabbed the spare house keys and her phone and walked out of the house. 

After making sure that it was locked she made her way to the nearest cafe. She ordered herself a doughnut and a turkey wrapped pretzel and sat down as she waited for her food. She scrolled through her messages and sighed, placing the phone on the table and puts it on silent. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently and watched as everyone went about their day. She picked her phone up to check her messages once more to make sure she didn't miss anything important when a new message from her dad caught her eye. "Caroline. You can't do this by yourself, either call your secretary to come over there or come back home," she whispered, she powers her phone off and places it in her dress pocket, deciding that it's best to not go on her phone for her temper.

Her food soon arrived and she scoffed it down. She paid and quickly left the cafe, wanting to let off some of the anger before exploring the place. After seeing around the area, she decided to go back to the house to finish up the emails before fully exploring what the city had to offer. She got into the living room and kicked her shoes off before jumping onto the couch, she grabbed her computer and signed back in, quickly getting back to the emails. By the time she finished, it was a quarter to 6, so she got up and went to take a hot shower. The words of her father still on her mind.

_Once again, there he goes thinking I'm not fit to run the business. So annoying _She thought as stepped into the shower. The hot water ran down her figure as she tried to get her father's words out of her head. She sighed, washing the soap out of her hair,__

_as expected of him anyway, no matter how I try to prove myself it's always Havana or Catharine who gets all the praise._ She scoffed as she got out, she grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around herself. She left the bathroom and went downstairs to turn on the news. She sat there for a little while before getting ready for bed, even though it was a little too early. She went back downstairs and jumped onto the couch, turning up the volume of the TV. Of course, once again, the news was talking about the Joker, but this time he broke out of Arkham Asylum. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked out the window. _It's already dark._ she grabbed her phone and quickly texted Raven to see where she was. After a few minutes, Raven texted back saying she'll be at a co-worker's place for a while since something happened on her way home. Catharine smiled to herself and turned off the TV, no longer interested in the news. She stretched and made sure the door was locked before putting her hair up into a ponytail and running into the kitchen to get a box of cereal and a jug of milk. She went back to the couch and grabbed a handful of dry cereal and stuffed it into her mouth and took a gulp of milk as she looked for k-dramas to watch. _Best day ever. Hope she doesn't mind a little mess here and there._ She laughed to herself, getting ready for the night ahead.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline gets saved by her knight in shining armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Sorry if i couldn't get this chapter out sooner, the number of times i had to redo everything!!! 
> 
> Hopefully, i can get the third chapter out soon.

Well, this is a lovely start to any nightly stroll. Note the sarcasm. 

Caroline huffed out a laugh, thinking of how stupid she was to ignore Raven's warning earlier that day. But then again, she doesn't like being told what to do by other people. IF you're wondering what is going on, our poor protagonist here has found herself in a pickle. As you can see, she has decided to take a little stroll in the evening to clear her mind from the argument she had with her father. Raven, called her and warned her saying it's dangerous out there because the joker is still loose. But did she listen? No. Caroline was not having any of it. Having enough people telling her what to do for the day, she stormed out of the house. 

Of course, everything was going well, she was calming down, but sadly all good things must come to an end. Three stupid creeps decided she was some kind of prize and here we are. Caroline cornered in an alleyway, i know so cliche, and the supposed leader is now trying to force himself on her. And she as always, she's not having any of it. As they ruined her nightly stroll. Caroline was able to keep them away from her with a knife, yes she carries a knife and her heel which is now bloody. 

She mentally scolded herself as she carefully watched the other two huddling over their leader. She took off her other shoe and made her way around them, careful to not make a sound. When she was sure that they didn't see her slip away, she made a run for it. Weaving around people that were still on the street and took a sharp turn before stopping abruptly and falling to the ground. As if anything couldn't get any worse. A screaming lady, a few dead bodies, three people that seemed to have been laughing to death, a lot of bulky men with clown masks on, and the one and only clown prince himself in the center, laughing like the maniac he was. 

"Damn. What a gremlin," she mumbled to herself. Assessing the situation, she decided it was smart to play dead until that batman dude arrived. But the longer Joker kept on laughing and anything and everything, the more she got agitated. "Would ya shut up you shitty turnip gremlin?!" She screamed, shooting a glare at Joker. Earning everyone's attention.

Bad idea. 

She grabbed her shoes and quickly got up, making a run for it, realizing how bad her night-no her whole day was going. Gunshots and screams echoed behind her, making her speed up as she tried to lose them. But seeing as we are talking about living, breathing, embodiments of a brick wall here, she gets the wind knocked out of her as she was tackled to the ground. A few more of the minions surrounded her as others pointed guns at the civilians and those who tried to help her. 

She once again scolded herself for not listening to Raven, noticing a pair of purple oxfords that were in front of her. A voice told the guy on her back to get off of her, allowing her to finally sit up. She looked at all the hippos with clown masks on - did i say hippos? I meant elephants. Her red orbs darted around, trying to find a way out of this, even bigger, pickle. As she looked around for a possible escape route, her eyes landed on a pair of gray eyes, freezing her in place. 

Joker. What a nice surprise. A wide grin appeared on his face as he took one of his minions guns and pointed it at her head. Time seemed to have stood still as the two just stared at each other. One with intrigue in his eyes and a wide grin, and the other with fear snd tiredness written all over her face. Both trying to figure the other one out. But again, all good things must come to an end. The sound of the gun hitting the pavement, shouts, and sirens broke the trance. The lackeys that surrounded them both ran away as a looming figure swooped down from one of the buildings. 

A laughed escaped Joker's lips. Winking at Caroline, he turned around giving his undivided attention to a very unhappy batman. Observing the situation that seemed to have gotten better, Caroline couldn't tell, she grabbed her shoes and quickly left the scene, wanting to get back home and just sleep. She made her way through the crowd, not wanting to be seen by any police officer, not realizing that two pairs of eyes were on her. 

all she wanted was a nice stroll to calm down. Is that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one feels a bit short. I've just been really busy with my other books, and figuring out school, and just figuring out life in general. 
> 
> I'll make the third chapter extra special for ya'll.
> 
> And if ya'll wondering which Joker I'm using, it's the hottie from the newest Harley Quinn origin story "Harleen" that i believe came out last year.


	3. III part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Caroline goes to a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda proud of myself, had time to do this chapter today thanks to me falling down a flight of stairs yesterday...yay

Three days. 

It's been three days since the incident, and Caroline hasn't left the house since. She rolled unto her back and sighed her hair sprawled out underneath her. 

The sound of an Indian Soup opera played in the background and the ceiling fan tried it's best to cool her down as she laid on the floor. She rolled back unto her front to cool down her back. She closed her eyes, the face of Joker immediately popping up in her head. She groaned and sat up. 

Three days. 

It's been three days, and she still couldn't get the Joker out of her head. She fell back on the floor, she opened her eyes then closed them again, the green-haired man popping back up again with his stupid grin. "Stupid peacock goblin." she hissed. 

"Peacock goblin?" 

Her eyes shot open, rolling onto her side she perched on her elbow to see who it was. "Raven!" she smiled up at raven, receiving a neutral expression in return. 

Caroline pouted, "You should smile more, you have a beautiful smile." Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. My teeth are not beautiful what's so ever." she dropped her bag on the ground and took off her shoes, making her way over to the kitchen. 

"Raven, abnormally sharp canines can be pretty too." 

Raven laughed and grabbed a cold bottle of water out of the fridge. "Please, do you know what things I've been called when i smile?" Caroline nodded. "Of course, you're mostly called a vampire. Especially with you hauntingly beautiful eye color. A nice ice blue that turns to silver. Just lovely." Raven scoffed. "Whatever."

Caroline sat up and looked over at the TV. "So, how was work? Was it soul-sucking?" 

Raven chuckled and sat on the couch, "Soul-sucking as always."

Caroline smiled a bit "Poor you, luckily for me i don't have to find a job just yet." She laughed as she felt a cold bottle hit her. "Shut up foxy." 

Caroline grabbed the bottle and threw it back at Raven who caught it, "Hey, just stating facts." she got up and sat next to Raven. A comfortable silence followed, the TV still playing in the background. The late summer sun poured through the windows, lighting up the area as the two girls enjoyed their relaxation time together. 

"Bruce Wayne invited my boss to a party, "Raven stated as she took a sip of her water. Caroline turned to look at her, "Bruce Wayne?" 

"Mister playboy billionaire extraordinaire." 

Caroline nodded, not sure where Raven was going with this. 

Raven took up the remote controller and surfed through the channels, "My boss told me I can bring a quest with me." She glanced over at Caroline, "Wanna come?" 

A cat-like grin made it's way across Caroline's face, "Wait really?!" 

"What, you want me to buy a plane ticket and grab someone from home? Yes, really Foxy." Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from Raven and went back to the channel it was on before. 

"Also, it's tomorrow." 

Caroline sputtered, almost falling off the couch. "What!" Raven scratched her neck lazily as she watched whatever was on the TV, mentally laughing at Caroline. 

"Oi. You're gonna burst my eardrums. And don't yell at me okay? My boss didn't tell me about this until yesterday, apparently, he knew for weeks." 

Caroline smacked Raven's arm and huffed, "You could have at least called me and tell me you stupid bird." Raven leaned back and gasped dramatically, "Stupid bird?" Caroline nodded, earning a pinch on the cheek. "Cute." 

Caroline rolled her eyes and got up, making her way over to the stairs to get her outfit ready. 

"Oh! Foxy, no cooking. It's take out tonight." 

"Kay!" Caroline answered, sprinting up the stairs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night has arrived, and the two girls were rushing to put the finishing touches on. After they were done, they went to look at themselves to make sure everything was in place. 

Raven had on an elegant black sequin mermaid dress that hugged her figure beautifully and black heels, her long-ass hair was done in a lattice braid ( Curtesy of Caroline), and to top it all off, silver and black makeup. 

As for Caroline, she had on a metallic rose gold mermaid dress that had a deep slit on the left side. She wore golden heels and had on rose gold eyeshadow with metallic pink gold lipstick on. And her hair ( Curtesy of our birdy Raven) was curled to the max. 

After making sure nothing was out of place, they grabbed their purses, phones, and chargers and went downstairs. Just in time to notice a car pulling up in front of the house. 

Raven grabbed her keys and made her way over to the door. She opened, allowing Caroline to go first as she made sure every light was turned off. After turning off the living room light, she locked the door and made her way over to the car. She got in and nodded a thank you to the driver. 

She turned to look at Caroline, was looking out the other window. 

"Hey foxy, you okay?" she asked, receiving a hum in response. She leaned over and took hold of Caroline's hand. "Something on your mind?" 

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"It's okay Raven, nothing important." 

"You sure?" 

Caroline looked over at Raven and smiled reassuringly, "Everything is fine." 

Except everything was not fine because Caroline was thinking of none other than the Joker, and the incident. And it just won't leave her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> I still need to figure out the damn plot, this crack crossover series needs it (ง ื▿ ื)ว 
> 
> I'm just gonna make bruce/batman and Raven good friends until i start their book


	4. III part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally figured out the plot...yeesh

Fancy cars and limos alined the driveway when they arrived. Caroline looked out of the, a little too excited as they made their way to the front of the Wayne manor. Once the door opened, they quickly got out and linked arms, making their way up the stairs to the party. 

Caroline looked around and tightened her grip on Raven's arm, receiving a reassuring pat and a small smile. As for Raven, she was looking frantically for her boss. She took out her phone and texted him, telling him that she arrived. She instantly got a text back saying he'll arrive shortly. 

She sighed and placed her phone in her purse, a little agitated. She scanned the area and noticed a waiter with a tray filled with glasses of wine, "Come on." she mumbled, dragging Caroline over to the waiter. She grabbed two cups and handed one to Caroline, then dragged her over to a table. "We'll wait for my boss here," Raven said, taking a sip of her wine. Caroline nodded noticing a man with this weird suit on. She tapped Raven's hand and pointed to the guy, "Why does his suit look like a hand-me-down?" 

Raven looked over to where she was pointing and scrunched up her nose, "Not a hand-me-down. Looks like he took out of the dumpster, boy over here looks like he himself came out of the dumpster as a whole." Caroline snickered, "damn..." 

raven shrugged, "It's true." 

They continued their little conversation of roasting people when Caroline felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see Bruce Wayne aka playboy extraordinaire. She looked over to Raven who just had a bored expression then back at Bruce who only smiled. 

She leaned and whispered something to Raven who only shrugged, letting a small smile appear on her lips. 

Caroline turned back to Bruce and cleared her throat. "Mr.Wayne." Bruce nodded, "Sorry to interrupt, but i couldn't help but overhear your conversation." 

Raven hummed, studying Bruce before looking somewhere else. Caroline tapped the space next to her, "If you want, you can sit with us." Bruce glanced over at Raven, "Would that be okay with your friend?" 

Caroline looked over at Raven who only nodded and sighed, "It's okay, don't worry Mr.Wayne. She doesn't mind." 

Bruce chuckled and grabbed a chair from an empty table and brought it over to theirs. 

Raven looked over to Caroline, silently pleading that she'll take the lead. Caroline chuckled and turned to Bruce, "So, Mr.Wayne. How's the party going?" 

He thought for a bit, "It's going better than expected. How is it going for ladies? I hope it's living up to your expectations?" Caroline hummed in response, "It's going quite well!" she leaned over the table and poked Raven's cheek, "But Ms.anxious here has been waiting for her boss for a while, so we sat down here as we waited." 

Raven scoffed and swatted Caroline's hand away and sighed, "So we decided to talk about people's horrible sense in fashion as we waited." Raven pointed to a lady who was clinging to a guy who looked a little uncomfortable. "Like look at that dress. DIsgusting, she looks like an eggplant alligator hybrid." She said, making Caroline and Bruce choke on their drinks. Raven continued, "and her makeup...yeesh." 

Caroline snickered "An eggplant?" Raven nodded. "An eggplant. If you're rich, you should be able to afford a dress that looks good." She sighed and looked at Bruce. She eyed him up and down, a grin appearing. "Black? I like it." 

Bruce smiled back sheepishly, "Really? I couldn't decide between a white or black shirt." Raven chuckled, "Well this suits you." She turned to Caroline, "Doesn't black look good on him?" 

Caroline looked up from her drink "Hm?" 

"I said, doesn't the black suit him?" Caroline stared at Raven, confused, then looked at Bruce. She looked at their outfits, a shit-eating grin making its way on her face. "Oh my Ehina, you both are matching." 

"Caroline." 

"What." her grin turning into a smug smile when she looked at Raven, wiggling her eyebrows, " Can i not appreciate two good looking people who unintentionally matched? And, look good doing so?" 

"Caroline." 

"Whoops, gotta get another glass." Caroline quickly got up and grabbed her (obviously somewhat full) glass of wine, leaving the two alone. 

Raven sighed, "I'm sorry, i should have never asked her." She laid her head on the table, "I should have known she would have down this." 

Bruce huffed out a laugh, "She does that a lot?" 

"Yup." 

Bruce leaned on to the table "I'm sure she just wants you to be happy with someone miss..." 

"Raven." She looked up at him, "Raven nevermore."

"Raven Nevermore? That's a lovely name." 

Raven sat up straight and coughed, looking over at eggplant alligator hybrid- I meant the clingy lady who is STILL clinging to the man. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne." She continued to look at the guy and the lady, she squinted at the guy. "Wait a minute." 

Bruce looked over to where the she was looking, "What is it?" 

She ignored him and gasped, "Oh great Allah, that's my boss." She quickly got up and smoothed out her dress, she grabbed her purse and started to walk over to the guy, but Bruce grabbed her wrist before she could get over there." 

"Wait-" 

"I am so so sorry, Mr.Wayne. But I really must go, it was lovely talking with you." She quickly said as she wriggled her wrist from his grasp and quickly making her way over to her boss. 

He sighed and sat back down. The sound of footsteps came closer and stopped as the person sat down. "Damn, i guess duty called for birdie." Caroline chuckled. Bruce looked at her, "Birdy?" 

"Yup, she's birdy and I'm foxy." She sighed, looking at her cup. Bruce looked back over to Raven, who was now scolding the man. "Why is that?" 

Caroline chuckled, "Somethings wait to come out until the right moment, don't you think?" Bruce turned towards her, about to ask what she meant when an explosion went off. Screams erupted as people ran to the doors to escape, only to stop in their tracks when two big elephant brick walls with guns and clown masks blocked the doors. 

Bruce grabbed Caroline's arm, dragging her around to find Raven. More explosions went off, forcing them to duck. 

"Mr.Wayne, Foxy!" Caroline whipped around, finding Raven making her way towards them. When she was close enough to them, Caroline grabbed her arm and brought her even closer. 

Raven growled, "Who dares interrupt my night with my foxy?" she looked around the panicked room, seeing more goons with clown masks come out of hiding places. Caroline sighed, "Why would they interrupt our night out." 

Bruce smiled a little when he saw that Raven was safe. "You ladies stay here." Caroline looked up at him as if he was crazy, "What?! Where are you going?" He looked at her reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just stay close to each other okay." Before Caroline could protest, a laugh broke out. Silencing everyone and making them look over to whoever it was. Caroline froze when she saw who was laughing. She looked at Raven to see if she was looking at the person but saw no emotion. Cries and screams filled the air once more when they saw who it was. 

She looked back and blinked a few times. The encounter rushing back as she stared at him. The Joker.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce cursed under his breath when he saw the joker, he gave a quick glance at the girls before making his way to find a hiding spot. Caroline watched him as he left, and then turned to Raven, her stoic face still there. But there was something in her silver eyes, a look of hatred mixed with annoyance and anger. Raven sighed, "Give me a break." The Joker took out a gun and shot it in the air, silencing the room immediately. He cleared his throat, "Now, let's make this quick, shall we? I came here for one thing and one thing alone." He declared, his usual disgusting grin on his face. Murmurs filled the room, as they wondered what he wanted. 

Raven pulled Caroline closer to her, her grip getting tighter as she looked at Joker. Her eyes getting darker as she grumbled under her breath. Joker examined the room until he spotted the familiar shade of orange in the crowd, his unnatural grin getting wider. "Found you, kitten." he smiled to himself as he aimed the gun at them, he laughed once more as he shot in their direction, the bullet grazing Raven's face and hitting the person behind her, screams erupted as he went on a shooting frenzy, killing everyone around the two girls. 

Once he was done, he reloaded the gun and aimed straight at Raven, "I'd suggest handing her over miss." He stated, taking the safety off of his gun. 

Raven snarled at him, her grip getting even tighter around Caroline's waist, "You'd have to pry her from my cold dead hands!" Joker hummed in response, shooting a few rounds at Raven. She closed her eyes and held on to Caroline, waiting for the bullets to hit her. Nothing at all. Gasps filled the air and silence followed. Raven opened her eyes to see a tall looming figure shielding them both. Caroline cried out as the figure fell into her arms, "Allah! What does Batman eat!" Raven scowled and glared at Joker who only looked at the scene a little amused. 

She looked back at Caroline, "Give me your shoes." 

"What?"

Raven took hers off and sighed, a little impatient. "Don't ask questions! Just give me your shoes!" 

Caroline nods and gently laid batman on the ground and handed her shoes to Raven. Raven grabbed her dress and tied it together, two pairs of shoes in her hands. She smirked. "Sometimes I'm glad i was the pitcher on my baseball team." 

"Huh?" 

Raven got ready and threw the shoes at Joker, expertly knocking him down. "Caroline grab batman!" She yelled as she turned around and started to run away, gasps and cheers filled the room as the two ( plus Batman) made it to the door. They heard heavy footsteps behind them as the reached the door. Raven groaned, "Give me a break!" 

She stomped, making the floor rumble. Silver chains with scorpion-like telsons at the end came out of the ground, wrapping up the two goons that were at the door. She pushed the doors opened allowing the people two escape, but also allowing the goons to start shooting. She looked back and sighed then turned to Caroline, "Get in the car. I'll right back." 

"Wait Birdy!" 

Raven ignored Caroline as she ran back in more chains appeared out of the ground, wrapping up more goons, as well the Joker. The cracks where the chains came out easily fixed up, the chains stuck in place. Raven grinned to herself as she ran out of the manor, got into the driver's seat, the sirens of the police cars getting closer. "How is he Foxy?" 

"It's bad, he's bleeding out fast," Caroline said, cradling batman's body on her lap. Raven nodded and started the engine. "Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡
> 
> And I'm going to call Joker's henchmen elephants from now on.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Caroline get a call and a little movie night.

That whole night was just a mess. 

They rushed batman inside the house and laid him down on the couch. Caroline ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit and Raven stayed by batman side. To make it even more difficult, batman tried to leave, saying he'll be fine. But they weren't having any of it and forced him to sit down as they took care of his wounds. Caroline sighed as she knelt beside Raven, who was fussing over batman and grumbling. 

Caroline weakly smiled, "Raven calm down." Raven shot a glare at Caroline, "Foxy, that maniac tried to shoot me. He tried to take you away from me, you think I'm just going to calm down like that?! And then this boy decided to take the blows." she ranted on, gesturing to batman, who stared at the two with his usual stoic expression. Raven huffed, cleaning up the last gun wound, "and get this, i had to pull out my chains foxy. My chains! I never take them out! Gosh, it just got worse-" 

"Your eyes are red birdy." 

Raven blinked a few times, her eyes going back to their cold steel color that was now a light blue. "Sorry." She mumbled. Caroline reassuringly rubs circles on Raven's back. "I'll get us some water." She says, getting up and going to the kitchen. She grabbed three cold bottles of water from the fridge and made her way over to Raven and Batman. She handed one to Raven and the other to Batman, who reluctantly took it. 

Sat down on the floor, and turned on the TV. The news instantly appearing on the screen. And of course, it was talking about the attack at the party last night, as well as finding Joker and his henchmen wrapped up by chains in the air. Raven stiffens a bit as she picked up the kit and sighed, "You can leave now batty, can't keep you here forever y'know?" she chuckled weakly. She glanced back at the TV then went into the bathroom. She placed the kit back in the cupboard and looked at herself in the mirror, she quietly scoffed at the mess that was in front of her. 

She opened the door and made her way over to the living room, only to see Caroline and no batman. The ringing of a little pad that was on the coffee table went off. The two girls exchanged expressions as it continued to go off, Raven walked over and tapped it. A hologram popping up on the black screen. A dark chuckle came from the hologram, making Raven and Caroline frown. The hologram was of a girl with long straight hair, she had on a theater mask on and a ringmaster outfit on. 

"Hello...you're Majesties." 

Raven growled. "You." 

The person shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, that's no way to greet an old friend, is it? I just called to say hi is all." 

Caroline sighed, "What do you want pride." The person, "pride", seemed to have smiled under the mask. "Well, you see. I and the other sins are getting kind of boring back here. So, we decided to play a little game." Pride said nonchalantly. 

Raven glared at the hologram, "What game." Pride chuckled once more, "Well, a game where we involve life and death of course. Queen Raven-" 

"Stop calling me that, I'm not queen on this earth." 

Pride shrugged, "Whatever you say. Now, let's get on with the game, shall we?" Raven and Caroline glanced at each other and looked back at the device, Pride taking this as a sign to continue. "The rules are simple, solve each puzzle and defeat every monster we send your way and you win! Now isn't that simple?" She sweetly stated as she clasped both hands together. 

Caroline frowned, "What's the catch pride." Pride laughed a bit, "the catch is time. Every time you don't solve a puzzle or defeat a monster in time...well you know what happens." she chuckled, getting a scowl from Raven. 

Pride looked at her wrist as if to check the time. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat. But i gotta run." She lifted her mask a little and smiled at them, her shark-like teeth showing, her voice dropping dangerously low. "Welcome to the game your Majesties." The hologram disappeared, engulfing the room in silence and leaving behind a seething bird filled with rage, and a very unhappy fox. 

Caroline looked over at Raven and gently tugged at her sweater, "Hey...before we figure out what to do, want to watch a movie to calm down?" Raven nodded and plopped down on the couch, Caroline following suite. Caroline grabbed the throw and wrapped it around her and Raven while miss birdy went through the channels until they landed on a channel that was showing Marvel: endgame. 

Caroline sighed and leaned her head on Raven's shoulder as they watched the movie. 

She really thought she'll be able to start over in PEACE. But not on my watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sins have arrived!!! w(°ｏ°)w 
> 
> Hope enjoy this short chapter. (￣ω￣)


	6. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline gets a visit, and Raven finds help.

Caroline leaned against the counter table as she ate a box of lucky charms, her computer blasting anime openings in the background. She danced around and made her way into the kitchen to get a pack of Oreos before making her way back into the living room. 

She was in a happy mood today, her father found her a job and she starts in two weeks. Well, i mean work isn't something to be happy about unless it's one of your passions. But in this case, she should be, because she's gonna be a barista. 

She chuckled to herself as she thought of finally doing something she enjoyed. Plus, free coffee. Who would say no to free coffee? She plopped down on the couch and sighed, this day couldn't get any better. 

She grabbed her computer and typed in the opening for fire-force and then placed the computer on the coffee table and then jumped up, she grabbed the oreo package and sang along to the song.   
If you saw a grown woman, in her pajamas, with a messy bun dancing around while singing an anime opening and eating a half-empty pack of Oreos, you'd think she's crazy right? Well, she doesn't care. Because she is happy at the moment. 

....Yeah, let me ruin that real quick. 

A knock on the door interrupted her singing, but before she went over to pause the song and go to open the door, the door burst open. Elephants and hippos filled the room (if you know who I'm talking about, here's a cookie), guns in hand. And finally the man himself. The Joker. 

Silence filled the room, the only thing playing was "History Maker" from Yuri on Ice. Caroline's shocked expression slowly turned into confusion, back to shock, and then straight fear and horror. 

Now if you saw a grown-ass woman, in her pajamas, with a messy bun with a half-eaten pack of Oreos surrounded by big buff men with clown masks and guns, and a pale man with grin hair and a sickening grin in the center, what would you be thinking? Probably something to do with the mafia or police right? That is if you don't know who the Joker is. 

Caroline choked on the oreo that was in her mouth and dropped the package. She turned around and started to dash up the stairs. But was quickly caught by one of the elephants. The goon picked her up and dropped her in front of Joker. 

His smile got wider as he eyed her up and down. He knelt down and grabbed her chin, "Wouldn't want to you to make any sounds now do we, Caroline?" 

Her eyes widen, a glint of terror showed in her eyes. "How-" 

"How do I know your name kitten?" The Joker chuckled, "Well, you see. There's this thing called research. I don't know what possessed me to search up about you and your little friend but i am glad it did." 

Caroline frowned, and Joker continued, "Who would have thought I would meet someone from another universe!" 

The glint of terror turned into straight-up anger, how the hell did information about her get out. Much less where she truly came from. She growled, "What do you mean universe." 

The Joker stroked his chin as if he was in thought. A large smile appeared as he recited the information that was important, "Princess Caroline of Hearts. Earth 92. Also known as 'The Joker'." He laughed at Caroline's expression. 

He then leaned in, whispering. "Now, I would suggest you come with me kitten." An elephant grabbed her and covered her mouth and Joker got up and turned around about to walk out when the sound of static filled the room. 

"Wow, Caroline. You never told me you got a boyfriend, much less a famous one." A deep silky voice filled the room, the attention going straight to the hologram that was on the coffee table. A man stood there, hair slicked back and a classy suit on. 

Caroline bit the elephant's hand and gasped for air before turning back to the hologram, a small smile playing on the man's face. 

"Wrath!" Caroline cried out, making the smile grow wider. 

Wrath cleared his throat, "So, about that game."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven was out later than usual tonight, she decided to take a night shift because one of the workers were sick. She groaned as she went out to one of the balconies the buildings had. She shuffled in her feet. It was cold. Okay, now she really wished she brought a sweater. 

A lot has been on her mind, especially that call from 2 days ago and the call she got from Caroline. Apparently, it was so on her mind for so long she didn't here someone land behind her. 

"Aren't you cold?" A gruff voice stated, snapping her out of her thoughts. She whipped around, almost falling off the railing. 

"Oh my Allah, batman." she gasped as she looked up at him. His eyes narrowed at her as he waited for her to catch her breath. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, composing herself. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Just wanted to see if you were okay. And wanted to thank you for bandaging the wounds." Raven nodded and looked back out at the city, batman standing beside her. 

He glanced over to her and noticed how out of it she was. "Something wrong?" Raven stiffened a bit at the question but quickly recovered. 

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." 

"Stop lying." 

"Who said I was lying?" 

"I am because you are lying." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"I can tell." Raven looked over at him. "What?"

Batman never looked at her, but he felt her gaze. "It's in your eyes." Raven frowned and then looked back out at the lit-up city. 

"So, what's wrong?" 

Raven started to fiddle with her fingers, "Got a call after you left." 

"Was it from your parents?"

"No."

"Siblings?" 

"No."

"Boyfriend?" 

"Hah! No." 

Batman looked over at her. "Then who." 

"He knows." Batman frowned, "Who knows." Raven turned to him. 

"The Joker. He somehow found out who Foxy and I are, not only that but we are now caught up in a game we never wanted to play in the first place." 

Batman's frown turned into a scowl, Raven continued, "Um. Some of our 'friends' called up when you left and challenged us to a game of life and death." She sighed, "Now the innocent lives are counting on us to win this game, and I can't afford to mess this up." 

She shifted her weight from one foot to the next, "I...can't. I can't afford to lose this stupid game." 

Batman stayed silent as he watched her uncomfortably shift on her feet. He sighed and walked over to her. "Need help." 

Raven looked up at him, a small smile played on her lips. "May the gods bless your stoic grumpy soul batman." he went to say something, but Raven quickly cuts him off, her expression and tone becoming serious. "If you don't mind sending me your location so I can send the locations of where the puzzles are, that would be great. For the game has already begun and we're losing more time the more we stay idle." 

Batman nodded and Raven sighed, making her way back inside the building. "Thank you, Batman." he nodded once again as he watched her figure disappear into the dark of the building. 

Now. Let the games OFFICIALLY commence ya'll.


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat in the batcave

It's been a week since Raven and Batman met, and they both have been trying to figure out where the damn puzzle was. 

A few of the sins also called in, to either catch up or taunt them about the 'game'. It didn't help that Joker kept on visiting as well, which really stressed out both Caroline and Raven. 

It is currently 12 am at the batcave, and everyone just wanted to go to bed. 

Raven sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, "Allah, we don't have much time left before we lose the first round." 

Caroline looked over to her and then at the screens that were in front of her. The layout of the city was shown on one screen, and a few more close ups of certain areas were on the others. 

Batman sighed and glanced at the to before looking back at the screens. "How much longer do we have before the first round is over." 

"2 days left." Caroline said, "We have two days left before who knows what happens." 

Raven hummed as she examined one of the screens. Her voice having a sense of authority to it, "We may need more help. I don't think just us three will be able to do this by ourselves." 

Batman nodded his head in agreement. "I'll notify the robins, and the justice league." 

Raven and Caroline didn't say anything at first, soon mumbling an okay. 

The ravenette looked over to the orange head and sighed, "Do you know where my military outfit is? I might need it for this." 

Caroline huffed out a laugh, "You sound like we're going to war. But i can see why, i'll tell Nirvana to ship it down here." 

Raven nodded and looked at her watch. It was 12:05 am. "We better get going Caroline. We'll pick this up later today." 

Caroline smiled a little and turned towards batman, "Thank you for having us. And thank you so much for helping us." 

He waved at her dismissively, "As long as gotham and the world is safe." 

The ginger chuckled and walked over to Raven, "Ready birdy?"   
Raven glanced and batman who was motioning her over and nodded. "Yeah. Just let me talk to Mr. Bat real quick." 

She walked over to him and leaned on the table, "what is it?" 

Batman rubbed his chin, his eyes glued to the screens. "When you say as much help as possible. Do you mean anyone." 

"Anyone and everyone. I don't care if they're a criminal or not. I want to finish this stupid game before anything worse than this happens." 

Batman continued to stare at the screens as they spoke. "So, does that mean we might need the Joker?"

Raven grumbled, "Even though i don't want to admit it. We might need some extra help from that clown." 

Batman finally turned towards her, "I'll try to find him." 

Raven smiled a little, "Thank you batman." 

"Anytime." 

Raven went back over to Caroline, batman watching them leave. Little did they know that they were being watched by a certain butler who happens to be writing a fanfic about those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed, I'm currently getting ready for school over seas and it's been very stressful.
> 
> But i hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya in the next one!


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round one....begin

Raven sighed as she walked out of her room, her suit on. It was black ( like most of her clothes), with all the the military chief medals and such on it, but instead of pants, it was a long skirt with deep splits on both sides with gold trimming on the edges, showing both her legs that had on thigh high sheer stockings and knee high boot. 

She ran her hands through her messy bang as she made her way downstairs. 

Caroline, in her own outfit leaned against the wall, "You ready? Batman is waiting." 

"The projects?" 

"Their most likely going to be at the destination before us." 

Raven hummed in response and grabbed her staff that was on the couch. "Let's get out of here. We don't have much time left." 

They locked the door and went over to the batmobile and got in. Batman narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. 

They drove in silence until they reached their destination. An abandoned warehouse. 

"They should be inside." Raven said as she got out. The other two nodded and went inside the warehouse. 

Silence followed, the only sound was the sound of their shoes echoing through the empty hallway. 

Raven abruptly stopped and looked up. "Guys, hold up." 

Caroline looked at her, a little confused. "Raven?" 

Raven held up a finger, silencing Caroline. She looked at Batman, her eyes slightly widened. "Get out of the way!" 

A snarl was heard from of above him, forcing him to move out of Raven's way as silver chains appeared out of the ground and to wherever the snarl came from. 

A louder snarl and screech was heard as the chains locked onto something. 

Caroline glared at whatever Raven had a lock on. "Batman, get the projects!" 

"Projects?" 

"You'll know who they are. They'll have their numbers on their faces. Go now!"   
Caroline shouted as she ran up to help Raven. Her own set of vines appeared helping to lock down whatever it was. 

Batman frowned and ledt to find the projects. 

Raven clenched her jaw as she tried to hols on, "damn it." Caroline glanced over at Raven, "Think you can hold this?" 

"Raven what are you going to do? Go after this thing?" 

"Yup!" 

"Wait-" 

Too late birdy, Caroline's already climbing up the wall towards the monster.

She scoffed and ran towards it, her nails turning into claws as she started to maul the monster. 

"Goddesses, Caroline calm down! We need leave some for the projects!" 

"Can't birdy. Do you see how big this thing is?" 

Said monster, was a 12 feet tall black creature that was in a form of a lion. It had a skull for a face and red beedy eyes. It's mane lookee like smike coming off of it's head. 

Raven groaned when she finally got a good look at the monster. A reaper. More specifically a lion reaper. 

Raven retreated her chains, and turned the tips to look like talons. "This is gonna be messy for sure." 

The scorpion tail like chains wrapped around the reaper and injecting it, making it let out a blood curdling screech. 

Caroline growled and covered her ears. "I forgot how loud these things can get." 

Raven closed her eyes and tried to keep her grip on the reaper as the monster continued to scream, soon going limp. 

"Birdy watch out!" 

Raven whipped around, only to see a female lion reaper leaping towards her. She covered her face with her hands, waiting for some kind of impact. 

None came. She slowly moved her hands to see a huge body engulfed in black, the top with two pointy ears. And a flying dagger that was slicing the other reaper she made limp, making its way over to the lioness. 

Wait, a flying dagger. Daggers don't fly unless you control them stupid. 

Raven stumbled a bit as she watched the dagger, "Jay!" 

The dagger paused mid slice and pointed at her, she glared at it as it came speeding towards her, stopping atleast 4 inches from her throat. 

"Jay." She said a little bit more softer now, her voice still holding authority. 

A figure materialized in front of her, showing a girl holding a dagger. Pale skinned, not as pale as Raven's, but pale enough. 

Black hair tied into a ponytail, dull black eyes looked into her steel blue eyes. 

A white tank top, black shorts, and fingerless gloves. hand holding the dagger showing a glowing 46 on the it's shoulder. 

The girl glared back and dropped to the ground. "Your highness." 

"Where are the others?" 

"They're on their way." 

"Jay? Wait is that a project?" Batman asked as he and caroline finished the lioness reaper. 

'Jay' turned towards him and slightly bowed, "Project 46. Code name: Jay at your service." 

He looked over at Raven and glared a little, recieving a scowl from the ravenette. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't make them projects damn it." 

Caroline sighed, "We have more important things at hand. We'll explain this later batman." 

Jay nodded and sniffed the air, "Where ever the leader is, the pack follows." 

She grabbed another dagger and threw it into the dark. A sneer was heard and then a thud. 

"Found them." 

Once she said that, the rest of the pack appeared, their red eyes glowing in the dark. A laughter was heard and then a dreamy sigh.

Round 1. Begin.   
______________


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 1 is at its end

Reapers. 

They were everywhere. Hanging from the walls, and the broken poles by their tails (what are they? Freaking Monkey Lions???), and surrounded the group. 

Raven clicked her tongue as she summoned more chains. "Where the hell are they coming from?" 

Jay examined the reapers, a screen appeared from her arm, "Seems like they were summoned by a higher upper. Probably a sin." 

Caroline growled, "I think I know it is. Only one sin can use powerful creatures such as lions." 

A deep chuckle echoed through the building. Caroline sighed, "Wrath." 

A gust of black mist appeared, forming into a figure of a man. His white hair was gelled back, and his white eyes seemed to have glowed in the dimly lit hallway. 

He had on a new suit this time, as always black and white. He smiled, "Good to see you again Raven, Caroline." 

Raven rolled her eyes, "Shut it Wrath. We don't have time for catching up." 

Wrath dramatically sighed, "But I just wanted to say hi to my favorite bird. Maybe a little Scars would help." 

Raven's eyes widened when Wrath charged towards her, "Shit! Caroline, Batman, Jay take care of the reapers for me!" 

The other three couldn't really respond as they were attacked by three lions. Wrath laughed as he charged at birdy, some of the shadowy mist turned into all sorts of weapons. 

Raven cursed under her breath as she jumped out of the way, kicking some of the weapons out of the way. 

She directed the chains to wrap around wrath and charged after him. A dark mist surrounded her as she got close enough. 

She grabbed him by the tie and kneed him the gut, then threw him into the roof. A chain wrapped around his waist as he started to fall, dragging him down with so much force that it left a crater in the floor. 

Wrath laughed, "You've grown! The priests must have done a good job!" 

Raven stiffened, giving an opening for Wrath. He wiggled his way out of the chain and made some new weapons. 

"Birdy!" 

Raven snapped out of her daze, just to see the weapons that were raining down towards her. She covered her face to block the attack. 

"What that's not fair!!" Wrath stomped his feet ( like the five-year-old he is) as he saw the huge shadow ( that looked a lot like batty himself). 

Batman noticed. Of course, he did. And just stared at the huge shadow version of himself. He then looked at Raven, who was getting in shadow batman's hand. 

She felt him staring. Of course, she did. She sighed, "Don't look at me like that batman." 

Raven also noticed that most if not all of the reapers were dust. She smiled to herself. "Seems like it's just us Wrath." 

Wrath chuckled, "I guess so…"

The shadow threw her in the air, her black wings spreading. "Let's finish this." 

Wrath grinned and made some more weapons. 

"Let's dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoy this chapter (o´ω`o)ﾉ
> 
> Honestly, i didn't expect to finish this chapter this fast Σ(□_□)
> 
> I thought it would at least take me like 2-3 weeks since writer's block seems to love me...
> 
> Anywho, see ya in the next chapter! And I'm trying to figure out the schedule between all these...books mkay?


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven just wants her coffee and rest

Stupid. Rich people. I'll never understand them, to be honest.

Said rich people are at ANOTHER one of Bruce Wayne's parties. Like, did they forget? What happened last time? Seems like it. 

Raven's eye twitched as another person came up to talk to her boss. She sighed and managed on her best smile as she listened in to their conversation. 

Her eye twitched again. How many hours has it been? Who knows, but all she knows is this party has been going on for way too long and it's getting to her. 

A light buzz came from her clutch. Thanking every deity out there as cleared her throat and excused herself. 

She took her phone and answered the call, "Hello-" 

"Birdy! GET YOUR FEATHERED ASS BACK HOME DAMN IT!" Raven jolted at the volume of the voice. "Jeez…I'm coming. I'm coming." 

"HURRY." 

The call ended, leaving poor Raven frozen in shock. She shook her head went over to her boss to tell him what was going on before leaving. 

She sighed once more, whatever the problem was it better not be anything to be wasting her time.   
______________________________________________________________________

It was something that would waste her time. 

She groaned when she saw Caroline on top of the Joker trying to grab her phone away from his pasty white hands. 

"You called me. From the Wayne Manor. For the Joker?" 

Caroline huffed, "Well he did break-in. And this is YOUR house." 

Raven ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "But you live here too Foxy." 

Caroline shrugged as she went back to trying to grab her phone from Joker. Raven took off her shoes, grumbling to herself. 

"Oh, he's not the only one here." 

Raven glared at Caroline, "What?"

A wave of doom spread through her body as she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned around, only to see nothing? No, that's not right. 

She quickly turned back around to be blocked by a huge bat- 

"HOLYMOTHEROFJESUSCHEESEMILKANDALLTHINGSGOODOHALLAH!" She screamed and jumped back, only to remember that she was still at the doorway… 

She yelped as she fell down the stairs and grabbed on to the railing for support. She wheezed when she saw it was the only batman. 

Laughter filled the air, and poor Raven was just glaring at the bat as she struggled to keep her balance. 

"You stupid bat…" 

"Sorry…" 

She turned the railing into a chain, allowing it to wrap around her and help her up. 

Joker wiped away his tears, "Batman. Let me tell you a joke." 

Le bat turned towards that stupid clown, "What." 

"Parental love." 

"I don't get it…"

"Exactly." 

Caroline snorted, trying to cover her laughter with coughs. And Raven grumbled as she pushed past the bat.

To say the least. This was a waste of her time.

"Caroline. Help me with my dress. And get the bucket of ice cream….and coffee please." 

Caroline nodded and went upstairs with Raven to help with her dress. 

A few minutes later they both came down, Caroline going towards the kitchen and Raven going to the couch.

Batman went over to the couch, making sure to keep his distance from the clown. "Raven-" 

"Shhhhh….I need my caffeine." 

Caroline chuckled as she approached them with a huge bucket of cookie dough ice cream and a hot cup of coffee. Raven took the cup, mumbling thanks she chugged it like it was just air. 

Batman looked at her concerned, "Isn't that unhealthy." 

Raven just took a spoon and the bucket, "It may be unhealthy. But now can finally deal with Joker and your ass." 

She took a big scoop and ate it. "Now, what is it. Because that drive from that party was NOT A SHORT ONE." 

The three visibly flinched at the raise of her voice. Caroline cleared her throat, "Joker and Batman wanted to discuss the 2nd round. But Joker kept on joking about how he was wasn't invited to the first one." 

Raven's eye twitched. Maybe she's going to need another cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ ( ˙꒳˙ )
> 
> Finally was able to finish this one before the week ended (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ 
> 
> See you in the next one hehe

**Author's Note:**

> This is first my fanfic, so if you have any feedback I'd gladly take some ~ I'm gonna call ya'll my precious coffee beans. Because ya'll that precious.
> 
> Also, Bruce is really trying to impress Raven - But don't worry, he gets what he wants soon. Also, sorry if I don't post as often. Don't usually keep a schedule which is bad.
> 
> And can we talk about the Joker from that new Harley Quinn origin story that came out last year? Is it just me, or is he kinda cute? 
> 
> {Apricot - a shade of orange}
> 
> {Chili red - a shade of red}


End file.
